


[podfic] it's a love story (baby just say yes)

by yourenotserious



Category: You Could Make a Life Series - Taylor Fitzpatrick
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourenotserious/pseuds/yourenotserious
Summary: Victor has grown up surrounded by hockey players and hockey culture, and he knows there are a lot of unwritten rules, especially if you’re gay. You don’t let your eyes linger in the locker room, you don’t pick up when you’re out with the team, you don’t brag about the smoking hot guy you banged last night, you don’t catch feelings for your teammates. He’s spent his entire life playing hockey and being gay, he’s had practice.So he doesn’t know why he gets caught up on Jonas fucking Holm.





	[podfic] it's a love story (baby just say yes)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [it's a love story (baby just say yes)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115180) by [trace_de_pas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trace_de_pas/pseuds/trace_de_pas). 



> Thanks to [Vaisaali](https://shearsys.tumblr.com/) for organizing the whole event and for being such a great writer (and person!) to partner with.

**Work:** [it's a love story (baby just say yes)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11115180?view_full_work=true)

**Duration:** 39:36

**Size:** 36.26 MB

**Podfic (incl. epilogue):** [Download/Stream](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ec8skgiu87n2d6a/podfic_its_a_love_story.mp3?dl=0) @ Dropbox (mp3) 

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream with me about the ycmalverse on [Tumblr](https://duellingbanjos.tumblr.com/).


End file.
